


Save me

by Daphne_F



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Kara almost dies, Lena saves Kara, SuperCorp, prediction for 4x10, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_F/pseuds/Daphne_F
Summary: Supergirl is still saving National City, even though Colonel Haley had forbidden her to. Supergirl was called to save a cargo ship from being taken over by aliens. What she doesn’t know, is that it’s a setup from Colonel Haley.///Kara gets shot, and Lena has to save her





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the trailer from episode 4x10. For anyone who hasn’t seen it, Colonel Haley is starting a witch hunt to find out what Supergirl’s secret identity is. I’ve decided to write something that might happen and the ending just needs to happen.

“Alex, do you copy? There are no aliens here. Are you sure I’m on the right ship?” Supergirl asked her sister. She was still at the DEO, informing her about alien related incidents in town. It had to be secretive; if Colonel Haley finds out, they could both be in big trouble.

“The screen shows three aliens, all within 15 feet from you,” Alex responded, they were in contact with an earpiece.

“Then why don’t I see them, if they are so close?” Supergirl was getting impatience.

“If I may interrupt,” Brainy interrupted, “have you checked the containers? They might be hiding from you.”

“I’ve already used my x-ray vision to check everything, nothing seems to be the matter here.” Just to be sure, Supergirl checked everything again. “No sight of any alien.”

“Are there any aliens that can make themselves invisible?” Alex asked Brainy.

“They exist, however, Supergirl should still be able to detect them. Also, Colonel Haley is coming this way and she will be here in 27… 26…”

“Sorry, Supergirl, we have to go. If nothing happens, just leave. They will need you elsewhere.”

“You are right, good luck you both.” The contact was gone, which meant Colonel Haley had arrived.

Supergirl decided to wait five more minutes. Better stay if nothing is going on, than leave when there’s trouble. Just as she was about to leave, two black SUV’s pulled over, and the whole DEO team jumped out. Alex was there too, but she was not the one leading the group. That was Colonel Haley, and she had a furious, but determined look in her eyes. She was pointing a gun at Supergirl.

“If you try to fly away, I will shoot you,” she said, before Supergirl could even think about escaping.

“Colonel, what are you doing?” Supergirl asked calmly.

“I warned you what would happen if you continued acting as Supergirl, and yet you stand here. I assume you were informed about some aliens, but unfortunately agent Danvers wasn’t aware that I planned this.”

It was the first time, Supergirl noticed that Alex wasn’t carrying a gun. Haley must have found out.

‘I’m sorry,’ Alex mouthed to Supergirl. She just gave a small smile back.

“I warned you, and this is the last time. So, will you tell us your identity, or stop being a superhero?”

“I will never tell you my identity, it would put everyone I love in danger.”

“Luckily for us, we already know. We gave you a chance, Kara Danvers.”

Supergirl was truly in trouble now, and so was Alex, James, Brainy, J’onn. This was exactly the reason that she didn’t tell everyone her identity. She did not want to put the one she loved the most in danger; Lena. If she would find out, she would be even more angry than she was with Supergirl. No, she could never find out, no matter how much she cared for her.

“Colonel, I’m begging you, let me be me.” Supergirl was getting desperate now.

“You lied to me, even when I already knew your secret. You have broken my trust. You are no longer needed. So, I will give you a choice. Or we will shoot your sister, and we will force you to work for us. Or we will shoot you, and let everyone you love live,” Haley offered

Supergirl couldn’t believe her ears, and neither could Alex. “No! You can’t do this!” Alex tried to get to Haley, but two agents were holding her grip.

“Alex, please calm down.” Supergirl stepped closer to Haley. She was crying now, “it’s no choice.” She wiped away a tear, “you’re going to have to shoot me. I became Supergirl to save my sister, I can die in peace knowing she will live. Just shoot me.” Supergirl held her hands up, ready to accept her fate.

“Colonel, there must be another way,” Alex was still trying to change Haley’s mind.

“I gave her another way, agent Danvers. You are lucky that you have a sister who loves you. Agents, surround her.”

Every agent pointed their gun, it must be loaded with Kryptonite bullets.

“I won’t shoot you in the heart, it will be too fatal. You have the right to say goodbye to everyone.”

“Can’t you let me say goodbye before you shoot me?” Supergirl asked.

“No, I don’t trust you will if I don’t end it first.”

“You truly are a cruel woman!” Alex screamed. She was crying too. “After everything she has done for the city, hell, even for the whole country! She deserves better.”

“I gave her a choice to do better, but she didn’t listen.” She turned back to Supergirl. “Believe me, I am sorry for this.”

Alex heard the gunshot, Supergirl heard the gunshot, all the agents heard the gunshot. For Alex it was the sound she would never forget. For Supergirl it was the sound she was convinced was the last thing she would hear.

But it was the feeling that was the worst. It was like her skin was searing off her bones. Like there were nails running through her blood. But that wasn’t even the worst part.

It was realizing the things she never got to say. If she could talk to Eliza now one more time, or her real mom, maybe Winn, and of course Cat. But the worst of them all was without doubt Lena. Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy Lena Luthor. She was too afraid to say it out loud, Lena would never feel the same way. And definitely not if she knew she was Supergirl.

Colonel Haley and the agents had left, and Supergirl was lying on her side. Alex was kneeling beside her, holding her hand, and putting her other hand on her face.

“It hurts, Alex,” Supergirl whispered. She didn’t have the energy to form full sentences anymore.

“I know, but it will be alright,” Alex assured. But just like her sister, she was crying too.

“Do something for me?”

“Anything, just tell me.” Alex squeezed Supergirl’s hand to let her know she was still there. She wasn’t sure if she could still see.

“Lena.” It was all Supergirl could say.

“What do you mean?” Alex had her suspicions, but she had to make sure.

“You know.” And that was the last thing Supergirl said, however, she was still breathing, which meant it wasn’t too late.

“Listen to me, this isn’t the end, I promise.” Alex grabbed her phone, and called Brainy.

“Alex, do you have any news?” Brainy asked.

“Brainy, you have to come to the Cargo ship immediately. It’s the one where Kara was. You have to come flying, I will explain later.”

It didn’t take long, Brainy was there within thirty seconds. “What seems to be the… oh.”

“You have to carry her; we have to save her.” Alex already pushed Supergirl in Brainy’s arms.

“It seems to be a kryptonite bullet. We have to remove it within four minutes. We can’t take her back to the DEO.”

“No need to, there is another place where they know how to remove kryptonite. Take her to L-Corp.”

“Understood.” Brainy lifted Supergirl, and they flew away.

///

It had been a long day for Lena. Things between her and James were still unfinished. James made it clear that he was done with her, and the feelings were completely mutual. Not she cared that much. If there was one thing her mother taught her, was that love was weakness. It can come in handy when you need something, but real love? Completely useless. Yet, there was a person in this world who she cared for, more deeply than for anyone else.

Kara Danvers.

This woman had changed something in her. The moment she stepped inside her office, she knew things would change. They quickly became friends, and Lena had to control her feelings. Push them down. Conceal, don’t feel. Little boxes. So dating James was the only option. It was a nice distraction, but James was pretty serious about them. She had to do something kind to him. Saving his ass for example, make sure he didn’t end up in jail. It’s not like buying a company for the one you care, but still, it was something.

Just as she was about to call it a day, someone landed on her balcony. She hoped it was Supergirl, and she was partly right. It was Brainy, holding an unconscious Supergirl in his arms.

“What happened!?” Lena yelled, before Brainy could even enter.

“Not sure, but she has been shot down with a kryptonite bullet. If we don’t save her within three minutes and twenty-four seconds, she will die.”

Lena couldn’t think straight, her best friend and possible love of her life was dying. Of course Lena knew who she was, and she couldn’t blame her. At first she thought Kara didn’t trust her, she was a Luthor after all. But as they grew closer, she knew she kept it a secret for her own safety. And Lena had been keeping her feelings to herself, so she couldn’t be angry.

“I have a lab nearby, I can operate her immediately. But I need your help, are you with me?” There was panic in her voice, but Lena had to remain calm. Kara’s life depended on her now.

“Absolutely.”

Lena led the way to the nearest lab, and grabbed her kryptonian gear. With useful assistance from Brainy, Lena was able to remove all the kryptonite from Kara’s body. Her heartbeat wasn’t stable yet, but she was safe.

“We have to keep her in a coma, she is still too weak,” Brainy explained.

Lena raised her eyebrow, “you underestimate me, it was already my plan.” She gave Brainy a shy smile, but she was still worried. A lot of things could still go wrong at this stage.

“Where is she?” Alex screamed from the hallway, “where are you?”

Lena stepped outside, “Alex, we are here.”

Alex walked to Kara’s bed and held her hand again. “Oh, Kara.” Shit. Did she said that out loud? Did Lena hear her?

Clearly, Lena saw the panic on Alex’s face. “I know, don’t worry.”

“You do? How?” Alex wondered.

“Oh, please. You and I know that Kara can’t keep a secret.”

“Not from her friends no,” Alex chuckled. “Did you guys do it? Did you save her?”

“We did, yes. We are keeping her in a coma, and we’ll have to wait until she wakes up.”

“Smart.”

“According to my calculations, she will wake up in eight minutes,” Brainy informed.

“We’ll leave then,” Lena said, and tried to take Brainy with her out of the room.

“Lena, wait.” Alex stood up and stopped Lena. "There’s something you need to know. When she was dying, she asked me to tell you something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“She loves you, Lena. It shouldn’t be me who’s sitting here on the side of her bed. She needs you. Stay here.”

Lena couldn’t believe it, Kara actually loved her? As more than friends, according to Alex. “Thanks,” she whispered to Alex, and Alex and Brainy left the room. Lena grabbed a chair, and waited the whole eight minutes. Finally, Kara slowly opened her eyes.

///

It all turned black. She didn’t hear or see anything anymore. Was this what dead felt like? Slowly losing awareness of your surroundings, and then returning to Rao. She would see her father again, or would she not be aware of that?

Right now, it felt like it was all a dream. A long one, and she didn’t see anything. It wasn’t like most of her dreams. She didn’t see any puppies, memories of Krypton, or Lena. It was black, but she could still feel some things.

Pain wasn’t one of them. The pain was gone. Everything felt numb. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

For some reason she felt something very similar to wind. It felt like flying. Perhaps she was making her trip to the sun.

Light; the sun was a huge ball of fire. She should see light any moment. So when she opened her eyes, it was light which she saw. But it wasn’t the sun, this light was too white. It was like lying down on an operation table.

She turned her head to the left. After a few blinks, she saw that Lena was sitting there, tears in her eyes and a nervous smile on her face. This was heaven, no doubt. She died, and heaven was giving her Lena, at last.

“I guess this heaven, huh,” Kara said.

“If it was, you would be dead, which thank god, you are not,” Lena responded.

Not dead? Everything was black, and then a very bright light, followed by Lena’s beautiful face. This was definitely heaven, and she was definitely dead. “I am dead, for sure. And if you are here, you are dead too.”

Lena laughed, “no one is dead here, Kara.”

Kara had to think; if what she said was true, Alex actually saved her. Haley didn’t kill her, and she must be at L-Corp. Sit up first, that might clear things up.

Kara sat up, and Lena supported her arms. That was a good idea, because Kara was still feeling a little floaty. But she wasn’t floaty, she was alive. And she was sitting here with Lena, who probably saved her.

“Take it easy there, you almost died.” Lena sat down next to Kara. It made Kara very nervous, sitting so close to Lena.

“Did Haley shoot me?”

“No idea,” Lena answered, “Alex hasn’t said much. She is outside with Brainy, he flew you here.”

“Luckily we still have some flying aliens in our team,” Kara laughed.

“And a damn good sister who had the intuition to bring you here.”

Lena realized what she had said, when Kara had a puzzled look on her face. “My… my sister? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t, Kara. I know, it’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“You aren’t?” Kara asked uncertain.

“Not really, I understand why you did it. But if you want, we can talk about it later,” Lena offered.

“Yes, that seems like an excellent idea. I hate keeping secrets from you. But, how did you find out?”

“Please, Kara ‘I flew here on a bus’ Danvers,” Lena laughed. It was silent for a while, and Lena was the first one to say something. “Speaking of secrets, Alex told me something when she brought you here.”

That surprised Kara, even though she already knew what it was about. She did ask Alex to tell her, but that she actually did it?

“Really? About what.”

“Something about you having feelings for me?”

Kara had to think about her answer, she didn’t want to look like an head over heels in love loser. “Well, that is true.” She avoided Lena’s eyes, that were clearly focusing on her.

“You do?” Lena whispered.

Kara swallowed hard, “how could I not? Have you met yourself? You are so kind, and are always ready to help those in need. And you look stunning of course. I’ve seen many things, from many planets, but you were definitely the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” So not looking like a head over heels in love loser failed.

Lena blushed, “you’re one to speak. You are way out of my league!”

“Are you kidding me? You're out of no one’s league, I’m am out of yours.”

They were both blushing now, and a voice from the hallway interrupted the moment. “Just kiss, you idiots,” Alex yelled.

Kara and Lena looked at each other and laughed, “I mean, if you want to,” Kara said.

“I always want to,” Lena smiled, and she cupped Kara’s cheeks. She pulled her in a deep kiss, and it was the best feeling in the world. Lena wasn’t sure if she could ever get used to this feeling that was flowing through her whole body.

Kara was the first one to pull back, and that was good, because Lena was very much out of breath. “If we have no secrets for each other, I must say, my real name is Kara Zor-El.”

Lena laughed, “anything between Kara Danvers and Supergirl, I will love every version of you.”

Kara got a huge smile on her face, “I love you too, Lena. Probably forever.” And she pressed her lips back on Lena’s.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration came this afternoon, and was written very quickly. It's probably very bad, since it was kind of rushed. I actually cried a bit, even thinking about Kara's death.  
> But let me know what you think :)


End file.
